Enceinte
by LovexFiction
Summary: Post-mockingjay. Katniss et Peeta apprennent qu'ils vont être parents.


_**Enceinte**_

_9 ans ont passé depuis la fin des Hunger Games. 9 ans depuis la renaissance du District 13. 9 ans d'égalité et de paix. _

_Pour Katniss Everdeen - ou plutôt Mellark - ces 9 ans avaient été compliqués. Remplis de cicatrices, de cauchemars et de doutes. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son mari, Peeta. _

_Bien qu'elle l'ait aimé durant les pires moments de sa vie, Peeta restait la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Ils avaient trouvé un rythme. Quand l'un faisait un cauchemar, l'autre le soutenait. _

_Ainsi était leur vie depuis 9 ans._

A l'aurore, Katniss ouvrit les yeux, passa une main sur son visage et tapota légèrement de l'autre côté du lit. Peeta était déjà parti à la boulangerie qu'il avait décidé de reprendre après la mort de ses parents.

\- _Tant pis,_ murmura la jeune femme.

Une fois debout, elle s'apprêtait à aller chasser mais elle fut prise de vertiges et préfera manger un morceau avant. Leventre rassasié, elle prit son arc et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Accroupie, elle repéra une biche le long du ruisseau, elle tendit son arc et s'apprêta à tirer quand une irrépressible envie de vomir l'a prit.

\- _Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _bougonna-t-elle agacée.

Finalement, se sentant pa très bien, elle décida de rentrer bredouille. La chasse n'était plus essentielle à leur survie désormais mais Katniss avait gardé cette habitude pour se changer les idées.

Lorsque Peeta rentra le soir de la boulangerie, il fut supris de trouver Katniss allongée sur le divan.

\- _Chéri ? _

_\- Salut, _lança-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Katniss haussa les épaules.

\- _Pas vraiment. Depuis ce matin, j'ai des vertiges et je suis incapable de garder ce que je mange_...

Peeta fronça les sourcils inquiet.

\- _Katniss,... je sais que tu vas refuser mais peut-être que tu devrais aller voir M. Clear_.

\- _Non_.

M. Clear était le médecin du District 12. Même si Katniss l'appréciait, le fait d'aller voir un guérisseur ne faisait que lui rappeler sa défunte soeur et c'était au-dessus de ses forces d'entrer dans ce cabinet.

Peeta souffla mais n'insista pas.

\- _Si demain, je ne vais pas mieux, j'irai_, ajouta-t-elle voyant son regard inquiet.

_\- Promis ? _

_\- Promis, _jura-t-elle espérant secrètement que demain elle irait mieux.

Malheureusement pour Katniss, le lendemain elle ne se sentait pas mieux, bien au contraire. Elle avait mal en bas du ventre et se sentait très fatiguée.

\- _Tu as une tête épouvantable,_ lui dit Peeta.

\- ._.. Merci, _répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

_\- Katniss. _

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu as promis..._

\- _Très bien_. Souffla-t-elle agacée.

Poussée par Peeta, elle se retrouva à attendre que M. Clear puisse la recevoir tandis que son mari était parti travailler. Elle ne sentait absolument pas bien et le fait d'être dans la salle d'attente accentuée ce mal-être. Elle se sentait oppressée et la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de sortir de cette pièce et de ne jamais avoir à y retourner. Mais. Mais elle avait promis. Et Peeta et elle tenait toujours leur promesse l'un envers l'autre et ce, depuis les jeux.

\- _Madame Mellark ?_ annonça le médecin.

Katniss se leva et suivit le médecin dans la salle d'auscultation.

\- _Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ? _

Katniss lui raconta ses symptômes.

Lorsque Peeta la vit arriver dans la boulangerie, un vent de panique le saisit. Elle avait pleuré et semblait complètement... _abasourdie_. Il termina la commande de Mme Sage, la salua et prit Katniss à part dans l'arrière boutique.

\- _Mon Dieu, Katniss... _

Elle ne parla pas. Son regard vide.

\- _Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit ? _

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- _Katniss, dis-moi. C'est grave ?_ Peeta la secoua paniqué.

Des larmes coula le long de ses joues et elle murmura : "_Je suis enceinte._"

A ces mots, le visage de Peeta s'éclaircit. Il allait être papa, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il allait être papa. _Katniss attendait une enfant_. Puis subitement, son visage se referma. Katniss ne voulait pas d'enfants, elle n'en a avait jamais voulu. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- _Que veux-tu faire ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit-elle simplement.

Elle enfonça son visage dans le cou de Peeta et pleura.

Le soir, Katniss était allongée sur le lit dans les bras de Peeta. Elle ne pleurait plus, le choc de la nouvelle passée. Désormais elle devait prendre une décision. Elle s'était interdite d'avoir des enfants, elle ne voulait pas les voir risquer leur vie dans les jeux ou les voir mourir de faim.

"_Mais les jeux sont terminés.._." murmura une voix dans sa tête. "_Peeta et toi allaient bien_"

Peeta voulait des enfants. Il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle avait changé d'avis et à chaque fois elle avait répondu non. Mais désormais, elle était enceinte.

\- _Tu veux cet enfant ?_ lui demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment sa réponse.

\- _Katniss_.

\- _Evidemment que tu veux cet enfant..._

\- _Je veux ce que toi tu veux_, dit-il sincèrement.

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Peeta savait toujours quoi dire dans ces moments-là. Il était tellement aimant et pur. Il ferait un super père.

\- _Je crois... je crois que je veux cet enfant aussi_, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Peeta se redressa pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- _Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? Je veux pas que tu prennes cette décision pour moi. _

Elle acquiesça. Evidemment qu'elle prenait cette décision pour lui mais il le méritait tellement. Et ce futur enfant méritait d'avoir un père comme Peeta.

\- _Je veux cet enfant_, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Peeta sourit, les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa.

\- _Donc... on va être parents ? _

\- _On va être parents,_ assura-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Elle allait être mère et même si cette pensée l'effrayait, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur son mari. "_Elle allait être mère"_, se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois et à la fin elle se surprit même à apprécier cette idée.


End file.
